Mapeando sardas
by Gih Kitsunesspblm
Summary: Hugo vai trabalhar como assistente de Draco Malfoy e deixa o loiro completamente pirado com seus toques nada inocentes. Fic de presente para Marcia B.S. no Slash Natalino 2010.


**Título:** Mapeando Sardas.

**Autora:** Gih Kitsunesspblm

**Presenteada:** Márcia B.S

**Evento:** Slash Natalino 2010.

**Par:** Hugo/Draco

**Classificação:** Nc-17.

**Fandon:** HP

**Disclaimer:** É da assassina loira.

**Nota: **Conforme eu for terminando as outras fics, eu vou postando.

**Avisos: **O Hugo é maior de idade na fic. Vc vai ver ele amarrado a uma mesa de escritório e depois tem cenas altamente açucaradas.

Mapeando Sardas.

Aquela era a vaga dos sonhos. Um emprego no Ministério no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, como assistente do Chefe de departamento. Hugo tinha tido aulas com Harry sobre as mecânicas das vassouras nos últimos três verões em Hogwarts, além de um curso de Especialidades dos Transportes Bruxos na Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons.

O maior problema da vaga seria a entrevista com o chefe de departamento. Ninguém mais do que Draco Malfoy, esnobe e ex-comensal, pai de Scorpius-namoro-James-Malfoy-e não–devo-ser-perturbado. E Hugo tinha mais do que suficientes histórias sobre como ele tinha infernizado seus pais e tios na escola, sem mencionar a guerra.

Naquele momento ele se encontrava sentado no escritório de Malfoy, enquanto o homem lia detidamente seu pergaminho de formação. Ocasionalmente ele desviava o olhar e deixa que seus olhos vagassem por Hugo. O rosto era vazio de expressões, mas os olhos ardiam, de um sentimento que ele não conseguia identificar.

Draco por sua vez olhava o garoto e pensava em Scorpius com o Potter-Weasel, parecendo feliz, na medida que adolescentes ficam felizes. Hugo Weasley era bastante interessante, um ótimo currículo, controle de espaço e da própria língua e ótimo senso de identidade, apesar da pouca idade. Ele pensou que tudo isso devia vir de Granger, porque o seu marido sempre seria um cego funcional.

― Espero que esteja aqui ás oito da manhã. Aqui está o regulamento do Departamento. Parabéns, Senhor Weasley. Conseguiu a vaga.

Hugo pegou o pequeno livro que estava estendido a ele. Queria dizer mais do que o pequeno "Obrigado" que murmurou a caminho da porta, mas Malfoy já estava com uma pilha de pergaminhos a sua frente, tendo-os levitado até sua frente e parecia concentrado num deles.

A última coisa que notou antes de sair da sala e fechar a porta, foi que os olhos de Malfoy podiam ser muito mais do que assustadores. E que estranhamente, ele queria saber ler as emoções que passavam tão rapidamente ali.

Três semanas depois, Hugo estava mais confuso ainda com os olhares que o chefe lhe mandava. Tanto nas reuniões de Departamento, quanto pelos corredores, ou quando ele estava em sua mesa e entregava algum relatório ou passava os recados para Malfoy: olhos acinzentados o perseguiam.

Esses olhares passavam de olhares famintos e luxuriosos para olhares perdidos e desolados. Tão rapidamente que Hugo quase se achava iludido. Talvez fosse sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. Ou talvez, os rumores sobre Malfoy estivessem certos: o casamento dele tinha acabado um ano antes, e a teoria mais comum era de que ele tinha tido um caso com o assistente anterior.

E ele não sabia lidar com fato de que talvez Malfoy fosse gay, com preferência para homens com metade de sua idade e de certa forma sem uma ética de trabalho mais rígida. E esses pressupostos conflitavam com a atitude profissional de Malfoy, porque ele chegava antes de todos e saia depois de todos. E ele com certeza não falava sobre nenhum assunto que não fosse estritamente de trabalho.

Hugo decidiu então tentar se aproximar mais do chefe. Seu lado Weasley estava lhe gritando para tirar Malfoy do sério, e se seu lado Granger lhe dizia que a única atitude lógica era tirar a confusão do caminho por meio de uma pesquisa detalhada sobre o homem.

Seu lado Weasley sorriu. Ele sempre ganhava.

Ele começou a tocar Malfoy em todas as oportunidades possíveis: ao entregar pergaminhos, ao passar recados e relatórios em reuniões, e até mesmo acomodando a cadeira do Chefe, inocentemente tocando sua nuca.

Em uma semana, Malfoy parecia levemente irritado. Em duas semanas, ele deixou bem claro que se Hugo continuasse com esses toques, ele seria colocado de ponta cabeça na janela de seu escritório até que seu sangue descesse todo para a cabeça. Isso fez Hugo sorrir seu melhor sorriso inocentemente traquinas e passar a tocar seu chefe mais intensamente.

Mais uma semana se passou, com Hugo roçando seus dedos nos de Malfoy, tirando os cabelos da franja de seus olhos, encostando todo seu corpo na lateral do corpo de Malfoy enquanto explicava um relatório particularmente comprido.

Até que ele cometeu o acerto de ao esticar a mão para tirar um cabelo da camisa de Malfoy e roçar a unha sobre um mamilo. E era por isso que ele estava, agora mesmo, nu, amarrado a uma mesa de escritório, enquanto Malfoy olhava maliciosamente para seu corpo exposto.

Draco tinha ficado no limite quando o garoto tocou seu mamilo sensível. Astoria sempre reclamava que ele parecia uma garota histérica quando ela apertava-os durante o sexo. E Draco estava sem sexo por 399 dias, 18 horas e 6 minutos! O que o fazia esquecer, que ele já tinha uma reputação de foder seus assistentes.

Não que ele ligasse para esse boato, em particular, seu pênis sabia muito bem que não tinha chegado nem perto da bunda branquela de Edward Flockos. Mas as pessoas sempre inventam boatos sobre chefes. Ainda mais se eles tivesse um histórico como o dele: ex-comensal reabilitado a sociedade.

Ele teve que interromper sua linha de pensamentos quando ouviu Hugo gemendo. O bastardo filho de um Weasel estava se esfregando contra a mesa e tentando fazer com que ele o tocasse.

Há! Mas Draco ia fazer o pequeno tratante implorar.

Draco escorregou suas mãos pelas costas suadas de Hugo, fazendo com que o garoto arqueasse as costas em sua direção. Draco, mais rápido, se afastou em direção a porta, trancando-a em seguida.

― Você vai me dizer o porque desses últimos meses? Porque se eu não receber um motivo bom o suficiente você vai ficar ai à noite toda.

― Meu lado Weasley ganhou um jogo dentro da minha cabeça. ― Hugo sorriu devagar, mesmo que estivesse corando das pontas dos pés até o cabelo.

― Eu acho que você quer ficar ai a noite toda. Eu não entendo o que você quer dizer, moleque. ― Draco olhou frio para o garoto, ele não ia perder.

― Toda vez que eu decido que quero fazer algo ou tenho um problema; eu penso em como a minha mãe reagiria, esse é meu lado Granger e depois eu penso como meus tios reagiriam, esse é meu lado Weasley. Quando eu comecei a notar seus olhares famintos e ao mesmo tempo os desesperados por afeto, eu pesei na balança. Meu lado Granger queria analisá-lo, dar tempo ao tempo. Meu lado Weasley ganhou.

Aquilo fazia todo o sentido, mesmo que Draco não quisesse dar pontos ao pequeno tratante. Ele mesmo se sentia confuso ao notar a personalidade quase bipolar de Hugo. Porque ele era tão ético, tenaz e profissional como sua mãe, mas era tortuoso, intrigante e perigoso como os gêmeos. Ele só esperava que não fosse babaca como Weasel.

E ele alternava olhares dos mais fofos com olhares que deixariam qualquer puritano mais vermelho do que um pimentão. Ele mimava Draco com pequenos chocolates deixados em seu escritório, antes mesmo que ele chegasse. Ou procurava as orquídeas mais raras para por no escritório, já que Draco era apaixonado por elas. Ele ,ainda, procurava escovar seu casaco e preparar um óleo para suas mãos ressecadas pelos pergaminhos.

De outro lado ele tinha passado dois meses o infernizando com toques cada vez mais íntimos. Toques impróprios para o ambiente de trabalho e toques que enlouqueciam Draco em sua simplicidade. E o garoto continuava sorrindo, ali amarrado sobre sua mesa, confiante, como poucas pessoas se atreviam.

Draco soltou Hugo e o puxou para seu colo ainda vestido. Hugo sentiu a roupa machucar a pele delicada de suas pernas. Ele fitou Draco com interesse, esperando receber o castigo que achou que ia receber. No entanto, foi puxado para um beijo lento e doce, sem entender o que provocara a mudança.

Eles se beijaram até perderem o fôlego e Draco passou a chupar a pele logo atrás da orelha de Hugo. Isto arrancou deliciosos sons do garoto que simplesmente sorriu mais abertamente.

― Coloque a sua roupa e termine seu expediente. Eu te espero ás oito, no meu apartamento. Rua dos Clarinetes, Londres trouxa, nº 3980.

Draco viu o garoto sair de seu colo com expectativa nos olhos. Ele recolheu a roupa devagar, vestindo-a e provocando. Nenhum dos dois se falou até as seis horas. Draco se levantou e com uma piscada de olhos, desceu para o Átrio Central do Ministério. Ele tinha muito que preparar.

Ás oito, Hugo se encontrava em frente de um prédio imponente. Mesmo sendo na Londres trouxa, parecia imponente e estranhamente bruxo. O porteiro não perguntou nada, o que fez Hugo pensar que Draco tinha deixado tudo avisado. Já a porta do apartamento, ele novamente parou. Estava tentando entender o que estava fazendo ali. O que podia esperar de um homem que era também seu chefe e que essa noite podia acabar com a relação profissional deles.

Draco abriu a porta, preocupado com o atraso de Hugo. O garoto sempre chegava antes no trabalho e por sua reputação em Hogwarts sempre parecia ter sido meticuloso com horários. Quando viu que ele estava parado em sua porta, com a cara mais desolada de cachorro perdido na mudança, Draco o puxou para um pequeno abraço.

Eles entraram no apartamento ainda meio colados, com medo de se soltarem. De certa forma, para ambos aquela situação era confusa e ao mesmo tempo há muito querida. Alguém para chamar de seu, alguém que pudessem apagar dores, alguém que pudessem compartilhar gostos.

Havia uma mesa redonda próxima à sacada no fim da sala. O apartamento era tão pequeno que Hugo ficou congelado por um instante. Ele sabia que Malfoy tinha vivido em uma grande mansão, como é que ele conseguia viver num lugar como aquele?

A sacada estava com a porta aberta, dando uma visão bonita de Londres. A mesa tinha duas velas em candelabros de prata e uma comida cheirosa estava disposta em dois pratos que fumegavam.

Eles se sentaram e Hugo continuava achando aquilo estranho. Ele não era uma garota para ser cortejado com jantar a luz de velas. Ele teria preferido ir para o quarto de uma vez e deixado que Draco o fodesse. No entanto, aquilo parecia ser importante para o outro, porque ele parecia ansioso para que Hugo comesse e gostasse.

Não conversaram durante a refeição,mas de vez em quando, Draco tocava-o de leve. Nos dedos, ou seus joelhos se tocavam. Ou às vezes o pé de Draco subia sua perna, o que fez Hugo perceber que ele não estava de sapatos nem meias.

Até agora, ele nem mesmo tinha reparado nas roupas de Draco. Ele vestia uma camisa branca e calças de uma material bem mole, talvez seda. A calça era de um rico tom achocolatado. Os pés nus, e o cabelo ainda molhado, deixavam-no tão relaxado que ele nem parecia o Draco Malfoy de vestes completas bruxas do trabalho.

― Gostei de você assim, parece descontraído. ― Hugo corou, ele nunca tinha elogiado um homem antes. De alguma forma parecia errado.

Draco sorriu de lado, na melhor imitação de alguém arrogante, mas seus olhos continuavam gentis. Ele passou a olhar mais firmemente o garoto que abaixou a cabeça diante do escrutínio. Draco parou de sorrir e pensou se aquilo ia dar certo: Hugo parecia incomodado com a situação.

O garoto estava vestido com um jeans escuro surrado e uma camisa lilás aberta; os punhos dela estavam dobrados até os cotovelos e por baixo dela uma camiseta sem mangas deixava-o bem casual e sexy. Seus sapatos eram na verdade um tênis verde petróleo e meias brancas. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi uma corrente dourada bem fininha que descia por seu peito e parecia esconder o pingente.

― E você parece altamente comível. Talvez nós devemos ir para o quarto? ― Draco acertou em diminuir o romantismo. Hugo deu um pequeno sorriso e se levantou puxando Draco para seus braços.

Draco retirou a camisa de Hugo que ficou caída do lado da mesa. E sentiu uma mão entrar por debaixo de sua própria camisa, parecendo mais interessada em tocar suas costas do que retirar o tecido. Na porta do quarto, Hugo perdeu o tênis, e Draco, a camisa. E já na cama, o jeans foi retirado bem de vagar pelo loiro, e depois tirá-lo foi à vez das meias.

Draco quase salivou diante da boxer preta bem justinha e mostrando que o _**garoto **_era _bem_ crescidinho. O único problema era que Hugo parecia extremamente envergonhado na cama e ele já não sabia como tratá-lo. Com mais romantismo? Com sexo caliente?

―Hugo? Qual é o problema?

― Eu nunca, você sabe... só com uma menina uma vez e ela tomou as rédeas. Acho inclusive que ela teria feito tudo sozinha enquanto eu só olhava. Ela me chamou de criança e bobo por não saber o que fazer.

― Não se preocupe, eu não vou rir. Mas você vai ter agüentar o meu romantismo tolo. ― Os dois riram diante disso e Hugo pareceu sorrir relaxado, agora.

― Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse assim. Em que casa...

― Eu sou pintado como o diabo? Bem, eu posso ser cruel, mas eu não sinto vontade de ser assim com você. Mas se tem uma kinky, nós podemos resolver isso. Eu posso ser o dominante ou você pode ser. ― Os olhos de Draco brilharam, era um olhar frio e calculado, mas tão Draco.

Hugo não respondeu, simplesmente puxou-o para um beijo. Eles ficaram alguns momentos assim, até que Draco puxou a camiseta colada ao corpo de Hugo, deixando-o só de boxer. O garoto por sua fez soltou os botões de sua camisa enquanto beijava seu pescoço, até que ele conseguiu tirá-la de seu corpo. Num gesto rápido, que não mostrava a inexperiência de Hugo, suas calças também foram retiradas e ele ficou nu.

― Você...

― Estava sem roupa de baixo. É mais confortável. ― Hugo nem viu o olhar predador de Draco, apenas fixou o olhar no pênis quase ereto e avermelhado.

Draco finalmente notou o pingente da corrente que ele tinha reparado enquanto jantavam. Era um jogador de Quadribol de um lado, parecia um goleiro e do outro lado um livro aberto.

― Meus pais nos deram de natal a uns dois anos, quando eles se separaram. Eles queriam que a gente entendesse que mesmo separados eles ainda seriam em primeiro lugar nossos pais.

― Coisa de grifinórios sentimentais. ― Hugo sorriu e deixou que o colar fosse tirado e depositado cuidadosamente ao lado da cama em um criado mudo. ― Sem Weasel e Granger na minha cama. ― Hugo riu mais uma vez.

Draco então retirou a boxer, fazendo com que ambos ficassem no mesmo estado de nudez. A sensação da pela quente contra a sua fazia com a cabeça de Hugo se desligasse daquele mundo. E a língua de Draco pudesse passar a explorar os ombros do outro.

As pequenas sardas se agrupavam em constelações tão belas e interessantes quanto suas primas do céu. Cada uma delas era um pequeno ponto de luminosidade, a luz que fazia de Hugo não só um Weasley qualquer, mas o Hugo Weasley de Draco.

Sua língua percorreu uma nuvem, um gato, uma vassoura e uma coruja. Flocos de neve, árvores de natal, bombons de coco e princesinhas de algodão. A pele de Hugo revelava a beleza escondida nas coisas simples.

E Draco aproveitou para explorar as costas e o bumbum e enquanto isso a respiração de Hugo se tornava cada vez mais rasa. Hugo quase gritou quando sentiu a língua de Draco descer e lamber devagar sua abertura. Mas a sensação sumiu tão inesperadamente quanto veio.

E dedos molhados passaram a acariciar com firmeza, até que um deles entrou e Hugo empurrou os quadris para trás, fazendo-o penetrar mais fundo. Draco percebendo que o outro estava relaxado, escorregou mais um dedo para dentro, alternando entrada e saída e leves movimentos de tesoura até que Hugo estivesse gemendo.

Então Draco acho que era hora de escorregar para dentro, suavemente até estar totalmente dentro de Hugo. Ele esperou breves segundos e passou a entrar e sair devagar. O ritmo foi aumentando levemente, até que Hugo ao gemia cada vez mais alto. E a mão de Draco escorregou até o pênis do ruivo, bombeando na mesma velocidade das estocadas.

Em pouco tempo, os dois estavam convulsionando, sorridentes e sem fôlego.

Dois meses depois Hugo estava sentado na sala de estar da casa dos pais, sorrindo encabulado enquanto seu pai gritava o que se parecia com duzentas e uma maneiras de dizer como o namorado de seu filho era "um comensal da morte maldito que tinha se aproveitado do subordinado com uma maldição imperius".

Enquanto isso, sua mãe estava na cozinha gritando com Draco e sendo ajudada por Tio Harry, no melhor papo de "O Harry derrotou Voldermort, se você machucar meu filho eu vou colocar ele e criar uma nova Ordem da Fênix só para te caçar, torturar, esquartejar e esconder seu corpo".

Oh sim, sua família era um máximo! Mesmo com pais separados ele conseguiam se juntar para dar a ele e a Draco o pior e mais longo sermão de suas vidas. Mas ele se arrependia de ter seguido seu lado Weasley: afinal, tinha ganhado um namorado gostoso e põe gostoso nisso!

_Fim._


End file.
